10 Character Archtypes
There are 10 Archtypes that I will be showing you on this wikia. These are not manditory to follow, but they will help if there is a specific playing style you want to follow. The ten archtypes I will show are; The Warrior, The Mage, The Archer, The Berserker, The Spellsword, The Necromancer, The Assassin, The Battlemage, The Weaponmaster, and The Rouge. Enjoy :) Archtypes The Warrior; Race: Nord Gender: Your choice. Statistic Focus: Health 60% / Stamina 40% Primary Skills: One-Handed, Block Secondary Skills: Light Armor, Archery Stone Ability: Warrior Stone Essential Perks: Armsman, Fighting Stance, Power Bash, Disarming Bash, Elemental Protection, Agile Defender. Weapons: One-Handed Weapon and Shield; Bow and Arrows for backup. Armor: Light Armor; with your Shield for defense, Heavy Armor will just weigh you down. Follower: You can command the attention of your foes in melee combat, so take a ranged follower to maximize your damage potential. Marcurio and Jenessa are both good choices. The Mage: Race: High Elf Gender: Female Statistic Focus: 80% Magika / 20% Health Primary Skills: Destruction, Conjuration Secondary Skills: Illusion, Restoration Stone Ability: Mage Stone Essential Perks: Spellcasting Rank Perks, Destruction Dual Casting, Augmented Flames Frost or Shock, Summoner, Elemental Potency, Illusion Dual Casting. Weapons: Spells Armor: Mages Robes. Always take the highest Magika Regen rate robe you can find. Then look for more gear that increases your regen, adds to your total Magika, or decreases the cost of spells. Follower: Keep a heavily-armored warrior at your side to hold foes at bay. Vorstag and Lydia are both good choices, especially early on. (Armored Trolls are also a good choice. Can only be bought with the Dawnguard DLC.) The Archer: Race: Wood Elf Gender: Your choice. Statistic Focus: Health 80% / Stamina 20% Primary Skills: Archery, Sneak Secondary Skills: Light Armor, Block Stone Ability: Thief Stone Essential Perks: Overdrow, Eagle Eye, Power Shot, Stealth, Deadly Aim. Weapons: Bow and Arrows; the bestyou can afford. Ideally, find a bow with a fire, frost, or shock enchantment for even more damage. Keep a One-Handed weapon for backup. Armor: Light Armor, for protection without sacrificing speed and stealth. Follower: For an agressive choice, take Jenessa or Faendal. For a sturdier companion, try Vorstag or Argis. The Berserker: Race: Orc Gender: Male Statistic Focus: Health 50% / Stamina 50% Primary Skills: Two-Handed, Heavy Armor Secondary Skills: Smithing, Block Stone Ability: Lord Stone Essential Perks: Barbarian, Champion's Stance, Juggernaut, Well-Fitted, Tower of Strength, Power Bash. Weapons: Two-Handed Weapon, the strongest you can find. Armor: Heavy Armor, for added defense. Follower: Find a melee follower who can wade into combat at your side: Stenvar is an agressive choice, while Belrand offers more versatality. When fighting in the wilderness, take along an animal companion as well; both Vigilance and Meeko will help distract foes. The Spellsword: Race: Dark Elf Gender: Your Choice. Statistic Focus: Health 40% / Magika 30% / Stamina 30% Primary Skills: One-Handed, Destruction. Secondary Skills: Light Armor, Illusion. Stone Ability: Lover Stone Essential Perks: Armsman, Fighting Stance, Destruction Rank Perks, Augmented Flames, Frost, and Shock, Impact, Agile Defender. Weapons: One-Handed weapon and spell of your choice (Destruction, preferably). Armor: Light Armor for speed and mobility. For best results, look for enchanted armor that increases your maximum Magika or Magika regen rate. Follower: If you want a friend to absorb damage, find a warrior like Lydia or Vorstag. For a more ranged support, take Jenessa or Marcurio. The Necromancer: Race: Breton Gender: Male Statistic Focus: Magika 70% / Health 30% Primary Skills: Conjuration, Illusion. Secondary Skills: Alteration, Restoration. Stone Ability: Ritual Stone Essential Perks: Spellcasting Rank Perks, Conjuration Dual Casting, Necromancy, Dark Souls, Mystic Binding, Mage Armor. Weapons: Spells, Bound Weapons (Conjured weapons). Armor: Mage Robes. Always take the highest Magika Regen rate robe you can find.. Then look for more gear that increases your regen, adds to your total Magika, or decreases the cost of your spells. Follower: Bring a tough, high-damage follower to creat corpses you can resurrect. Stenvar or Ahtar are good choices.